Memorias de un sueño
by yola1996acuario
Summary: Hay momentos en los que soñamos con lo que pudo ser pero nunca fue. Hay momentos en los que deseemos que algunos hechos nunca hubiesen pasado pero ya sucedieron. Garp tuvo un sueño, uno que fue su imposible.


**Holaaaa! Chicas(os) que leen esto, este fic surgio de ver nuevamente la batalla de Marin Ford(volvi a llorar como bebe) y leer algunos fics de Garp. Cuando volvi a ver a Garp hablando con Ace y como recordaba a sus nietos como que mi kokoro decidió hacerle esto, la verdad me agrada Garp, tal vez su modo de criar a sus nietos no fue lo ideal pero nunca los dejo a la deriva, es mas, trato de hacer que siempre estuviesen fuera de peligro... me voy a extender demasiado si sigo con esto asi que.. Disfruten!**

 **Sorry si es que encuentran faltas ortograficas!**

 **Psdt. Marcos is sexy as hell!**

 **One piece no me pertenece... hubiese hecho que Akanui no golpease a Ace TT^TT**

* * *

 **Memorias de un sueño**

Garp tenia en sus manos uno de los tesoros mas grandes de Marin Ford, es mas, aquello era uno de los tesoros mas grandes de toda la Marina. Las sacrosantas galletas de arroz de edición limitada que Senguku guardaba celosamente bajo la seguridad de una caja fuerte dentro de su escritorio. Que mal que Garp conocía la clave y el horario en el que Senguku salía a tomar algo de aire.

El Vicealmirante miro con devoción absoluta los paquetes de galletas en sus manos, había sido toda una odisea traer esas galletas hasta su oficina sin que nadie de los 10000 marines se percatase. Garp guardo galleta a galleta dentro de un compartimiento secreto en su cajón de golosinas, solo dejo seis galletas de arroz fuera.

Comió cada galleta con la misma devoción que si estuviese sosteniendo el mas fino dulce de la Isla Gyojin, saboreando cada mordisco, no dejo que ninguna migaja cayese. Garp estaba por abrir el envoltorio de la sexta galleta cuando un salvaje estampo la puerta de su oficina, por un segundo pensó que era Sengoku pero aquel hombre era tan correcto que antes de estampar la puerta hubiese tocado. Entonces, ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su merienda? Quien fuese recibiría su _puño del amor_.

La comida de un Monkey era mas que sacrosanta.

\- ¡Hey, viejo!

Garp alzo la vista lentamente encontrándose con la pecosa y alegre cara de su nieto, nieto que recibiría una lección por interrumpir un momento tan importante… un segundo ¿alegre? ¡¿ALEGRE?!. Ace solo se dejaba ver alegre cuando estaba con Luffy o cuando el asunto tenia que ver con él.

 _Oh-oh._

Aquello tenia que ver con Luffy y todo lo que tenia que ver con Luffy significaba problemas.

-¿Ahora que hizo Luffy?

La sonrisa de Ace creció. Garp se sintió tentado a sacar su Den Den Mushi con cámara aunque también se sintió tentado a lanzar una camisa. ¿Por qué Ace no se ponía camisas pero si los pañuelos de cuello de la Marina? Era uno de los tantos misterios del mundo.

-Creo que hizo explotar una flota pirata en Sabaody- Ace hizo una pausa momentánea con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, el brillo malicioso en sus ojos tampoco ayudaba a quitar aquella impresión. Garp ya estaba planeando el entrenamiento de castigo de su nieto menor y esa banda de marines que lo seguían a todos lados.- y le dio un puñetazo a un Dragón Celestial.

Garp apretó tan fuerte la galleta en su mano que la volvió migajas, es mas el empaque exploto dejando que las migajas volasen por doquier.

Ace soltó un silbido.

-Ese mocoso…-Ace puso una expresión que solo se podía calificar como traviesa, misma que haría un niño al decir algo que sabes que es verdad pero no te gustara escuchar. Ace estaba haciendo puntos para tener un entrenamiento especial.

-Fue ascendido a Capitán–Garp golpeo su cabeza contra la superficie de su escritorio.

La risa de Ace lleno la habitación.

Era el colmo.

-Sengoku esta loco.

-Ni enterado estas de cuanto.

Garp levanto la mirada y recién en ese momento se percato de lo que su nieto no-me-pongo-una-camisa-ni-muerto tenia puesto sobre los hombros.

-Oi, Ace. Ese saco.

Ace volteo alegremente por unos momentos dejando ver en todo su esplendor el largo saco blanco con el bordado de ¨Justicia Absoluta¨.

-Saluda al Nuevo Contra Almirante, vejestorio.

-Sengoku esta loco por promoverte, mocoso.– Garp volvió a golpearse la frente en su escritorio aunque no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tiene momentos en los que tiene buenas decisiones.

Garp soltó una risotada antes de volver a levantar el rostro.

-Su cordura se fue cuando empezó a tratar de entrenar a Luffy.

Ace asintió. Era mas que conocido el hecho de que Luffy podía llegar a ser exasperante y desobediente cosa que a Sengoku le tenia prácticamente botando espuma por la boca.

-Hace una hora lo encontré lagrimeando mientras veía el periódico de las noticias en Sabaody.

En esta ocasión no solo Garp rio a pierna suelta sino que Ace también lo hizo. ¿Quién diría que Sengoku, el gran Almirante de la Flota, no podía controlar a su propio discípulo?

Garp fue el primero en dejar de reír sin impórtale en limpiar las lagrimillas de risa en sus ojos.

-Tiene enmarcados todos los recortes en los que Luffy sale. Buenos y malos.– Es mas, Sengoku había llegado a la desfachatez de clasificar los recortes buenos con un marco azul y los malos con uno rojo, lo mas seguro que el recorte del puñetazo al Dragón Celestial estuviese enmarcado con un gran marco rojo. El hombre debía conseguirse una esposa y una par de hijos.

Ace frunció el ceño aunque la sonrisa no se le fue del rostro. Le gustaba ver a su nieto así de feliz, era una ocasión que pocas veces ocurría sin Luffy presente.

-Ni tu haces eso.

En realidad, Garp tenia no solo los recortes en los que Luffy salía sino también los de Ace aunque eso ninguno de sus dos nietos lo sabrían, nunca.

-¿Tienes alguna misión?

-Aun no me han asignado aun nin..- Y ahí estaba el porque en mas de una ocasión Ace se había ganado el segundo apodo de Fuego Durmiente. Maldita narcolepsia.

Garp se levanto con la misma parsimonia con la que abrió cada empaque de las galletas que le había robado a Sengoku. Oh, cierto. Ace tendría que pagar por la galleta de edición limitada hecha migas. Garp llego hasta donde su nieto dormía parado, trono sus nudillos para luego soplar su puño.

-¡DESPIERTA!– El golpe fue brutal pero esa era su manera de despertar a sus nietos siempre que se dormían, no le importaba matar un par de neuronas.

Ace callo sentado mirándolo con el mismo odio que si le hubiese robado un trozo de la carne mas fina. Garp ya sabia lo que vendría y aquello solo le hacia querer dar otro de sus puños de amor.

-Maldito vejestorio ¿te mataría despertarme amablemente una jodida vez en tu vida?– Cada palabra había sido soltada como un gruñido.

-El hecho de que te ascendieran te esta haciendo presumido.

-Ya quisieras ser ascendido, vejestorio.

Garp trono sus nudillos.

-Te daré una probada de mi puño del amor.

Ace se levanto de un salto en posición de pelea.

-Mi Puño de Fuego puede con eso.

Garp observo como el fuego consumía el puño de su nieto a la vez que una sonrisa presumida aparecía en el rostro de este. Oh. Le daría una lección que no olvidaría en un tiempo aunque dudaba que incluso con eso se le quitara lo presumido pero no podía negar que en aquel momento se sentía de lo mas orgulloso.

 _ **¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!**_

El ruido del Den Den Mushi le hizo abrir los ojos.

¿Qué demonios?

Garp parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de su oficina. Se sentó lentamente sin importarle que sus huesos crujiesen por la mala posición en la que se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio. Ignoro el sonido del Den Den Mushi hasta que este paro.

Un sueño.

Un simple sueño.

Lo recordaba todo como si tan solo lo estuviese volviendo a ver, como si solo fuese un espectador como en aquel momento.

La guerra de MarinFord.

Whitebeard y sus piratas tratando de rescatar a Ace.

Luffy tratando de rescatar a Ace.

La ascendencia de Ace revelada.

El caos.

El sonido de las espadas chocando, los cañones siendo disparados, las pistolas, los cuerpos cayendo en el suelo y el hielo cayendo.

Akanui atacando a sus nietos.

Ace sacrificándose a si mismo por proteger a Luffy.

La sonrisa de Ace al morir.

Sengoku deteniéndole antes de que saltase a despellejar al que mato a su nieto.

Lo recordaba todo claramente y eso era un infierno. Aquellos recuerdos dolían como si todo recién hubiese sucedido, como aquel primer momento. Garp apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que si alguien le hubiese visto juraría que el Vicealmirante estaba a punto de destrozar sus propios dientes.

 _¨Estuviste frente a ellos, maldito. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?._ _¿Por qué no los ayudaste?_. _¿Por qué solo viste morir a Ace?_. _¡¿Primero está el deber que tu familia?!_. _¡Oye Garp, ¿Así que eres el héroe de la Marina?! ¡Púdrete maldito viejo!"_

Recordaba las palabras de Dadan y como no había podido decirle nada por su propia culpa. Si solo hubiese intervenido su nieto aun estaría vivo, puede que como un pirata pero un pirata vivo.

 _¨¿Puedes creerlo, Garp?. Voy a ser padre. Lamentablemente no estaré ahí para cuando él nazca.¨_

Idiota. Roger siempre fue un idiota, pero también fue alguien libre; un idiota libre que le puso la mejor y la peor de las cargas sobre sus hombros.

 _¨ No hay duda de que el gobierno rastreara mi ubicación durante este ultimo año. La encontraran y la mataran. Pero no pueden culpar a un niño que aun no nace.¨_

¿Por qué tenias que ser tu Ace?

Garp apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos de volvieron blancos.

 _¨¡Garp! Hemos tratado de matarnos muchas veces! Es por eso que confió en ti como confió en mis nakamas. Es por eso que te elijo a ti. Protege a mi hijo. Dejo a mi hijo en tus manos¨_

Garp estampo el puño en su escritorio partiéndolo, no le dio importancia al dolor punzante de las astillas madera incrustándose en su mano ni a la sangre que broto de los lugares en donde la madera se había incrustado. Si solo hubiese intervenido, si solo hubiese ayudado a Ace a escapar, si solo hubiese estado ahí para él, si solo Ace no hubiese decidido ser un pirata, si solo no se hubiese topado con Blackbeard, si solo aquel sueño hubiese sido realidad, si solo Ace hubiese escogido otro camino, si solo… tal vez aun estaría vivo.

 _Si solo hubieses seguido el camino que quería que siguieses. Si solo hubieses sido un marin, puede que aun estuvieses vivo. Si solo… hubieses elegido no ser un pirata._ Aquello también fue un imposible.

Lagrimas amargas cayeron libres por el rostro de Garp.

-Lo siento tanto, Ace.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
